Happily Ever After
by Godspell-Girl
Summary: SG-1 seems to stumble into alternate realities quite a bit, don't they? Here's one with a happy ending for our favorite team.


**A.N. Sorry I haven't written for so long. I'm having writer's block on the Outsiders fic I'm writing, but I just had to write this. Forgive me if it's not very good or accurate or if names are misspelled! Ta ta! Oh, and I don't own Stargate: SG-1, MGM does. DON'T SUE ME!**

Title: **Happily Ever After**

Rating: **PG** for slight language

Summary: SG-1 always seems to be landing in alternate realities, don't they? Here's a fic where our favorite team gets to see a happily ever after. ONE SHOT!

It was a normal day. Sam was experimenting with soil samples from P8X-whatever, Daniel was busy translating some ancient text, Teal'C was in a state of kel-no-reem, and Jack was...being Jack. So, yes, a normal day.

At least, until the alarms for the Stargate started going off. General Hammond came in on the loudspeaker.

"TEAM SG-1, REPORT TO THE 'GATE ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

They met up in some obscure branch of hallway.

"Do you know what this is about?!" Daniel shouted over the sirens as they all ran.

"No idea, Danny-Boy, that's why they called us!" Jack yelled back.

They reached the 'Gate room to see the wormhole fully opened, airmen aiming their weapons, ready to fire. Instead of a person crossing through the Stargate, however, an object was lobbed out of the wormhole, where it clanked onto the floor. The wormhole dissipated.

"Stand down!" Gen. Hammond barked. The airmen lowered their guns. Sam jogged forward.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Major, but SG-1 now has the happy honor of finding out what the Hell this mystery object is." he said before striding away.

Sam inched closer to the object on the floor. It was a sphere the size of a softball with a mirror like surface. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'C crowded around it as well.

"Carter, what the Hell is that thing?"

"I don't know sir, but SG-1 gets to be the first to find out."

Daniel nudged it with his foot.

"Well, it seems harmless." he said slowly.

Suddenly, the sphere shot off the floor, and into the air, and then it came pelting straight at Daniel. Teal'C barely pulled him out of the way.

"It would seem that your hypothesis is incorrect, DanielJackson." he said.

The sphere rocketed towards Jack and Sam, Jack ducking and Sam diving to the floor.

"We need to catch that thing!" Sam shouted.

"Ya think?" Jack snapped. "All right, let's see if we can surround it!"

Almost immediately, the sphere stopped dead center in the room. Daniel stared.

"O----k, whatever it is, something flipped the off switch." he said. " Are we still going to surround it?"

Jack nodded. They took places, forming a square around the motionless object was now levitating at about eye level. They took several steps forward, until they were each close enough to touch it. Jack exhaled.

"All right, on the count of three, we grab it. One...two...THREE!"

They each seized with both hands, and the sphere remained motionless beneath their palms. SG-1 collectively sighed in relief.

It didn't last.

A sudden ripple of air, both icy cold and burning hot in the same moment, washed over them, and everything was black.

Jack felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Sam sitting over him.

"Sir? Are you all right?" she queried.

Jack sat upright immediately, but closed his eyes, wincing in pain.

"Oi... I've been better. Where are we?"

"We're at you apartment, Jack." he heard Daniel say faintly.

Jack finally opened his eyes to see that he was in his kitchen. A woman stood at the sink, washing vegetables. An all too familiar woman...

"Sarah? Sarah, what are you doing here?" he croaked.

He stood and walked over to her. She did not respond, but continued rinsing some cherry tomatoes.

"Sarah? Are you listening to me?"

Still she ignored him, setting the tomatoes on the countertop.

"Dammit, Sarah-" Jack exploded, reaching to grab her shoulder---

---and his hand went clean through. Jack staggered back in shock. Daniel reached forward to touch his arm.

"Jack, she can't see us or hear us. She doesn't know we're here." he murmured.

Just then, someone entered the kitchen. Much to SG-1's surprise, it was Jack. Not THEIR Jack, but a different Jack, in street clothes and smiling. Sarah turned and embraced him, giving him a kiss. Daniel squeezed Jack's bicep.

"Jack, are you Ok?"

He didn't answer. The Jack and Sarah in front of him broke apart.

" You almost ready?" Jack inquired. "They'll be here soon."

" When am I not ready?" Sarah replied with a smile.

She dropped the tomatoes into a salad on the table, and then wiped her hands on her jeans.

" Charlie, Andi, get out here!" she called.

The sound of pounding feet came from the hallway, and a 19-year-old Charlie, Jack's dead son, walked in. He was tall, with long, sandy hair and his father's eyes. He wore black Wranglers and an oversized baseball jersey. He smiled.

" Andi'll be out in a minute, said something about a new lip ring." he informed them.

Then, a short, zaftig girl of about 17 entered the kitchen. She had dyed reddish-brown hair that grew just past her ears and a hematite lip ring. She wore a black tank top with a silver pentacle on it and a pair of Levi's. Jack sighed.

"Honey, isn't the lip ring a tad much? The other was better."

"Dad, please." she said, grinning.

She leaned forward and hugged him, and then her mother. Charlie looked out the kitchen window.

"THEY'RE HERE!" he yelped.

Andi and Charlie went tearing out the door to get downstairs.

Meanwhile, SG-1 had remained silently watching. Sam took a deep breath.

"Ok, we're in some alternate reality where no one can see us or hear us. What do we do now?"

Jack came out of his stupor.

"I-I don't know." he muttered.

"Well, we could watch." Daniel said hopefully. "We are here, and we can't hurt this timeline, so why not? Maybe there's something here we need to see."

"I am inclined to agree with DanielJackson, O'Neill." Teal'C said.

"Well, I want to stay for now." said Sam. "What about you, Colonel?"

Jack hesitated, but nodded.

"What the Hell, it couldn't hurt." he said, allowing himself a small smile. " I have a daughter with a lip ring."

Then, the door opened revealing Charlie and Andi beckoning Sam and her current fiancée, Pete, inside. The only change was that they both wore wedding rings and THIS Sam was incredibly pregnant. Hugs were exchanged.

"How's the whole pregnancy business coming along?" Sarah inquired. Sam grinned.

"Well, the baby moves a lot, but I manage to sleep at night." she said.

" Let's go in the living room, let you take a load off." Jack said.

SG-1 followed. Sam plopped down on the couch, Pete sitting next to her.

"You feel better?" he queried, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Sam nodded. Andi smiled.

"So, does it have a name yet?"

"Of course it does! They're naming it after me!" Charlie joked.

Andi swatted his arm.

"Dork."

"I love you too, sis."

"Stop it, you two." Sarah immediately intoned.

The doorbell rang. Sarah rose, but Jack motioned for her to sit down.

"I'll get it."

When he returned, he was with Teal'C, Drey'Auc, and Rai'Yek, all I street clothes, each pulling off a hat that had covered the Apophis symbol on their foreheads. More hugging.

"How was holiday on Chulak?" Jack asked.

"Most invigorating, O'Neill." Teal'C replied.

"Rai'Yek has done well with his training." Drey'Auc said, beaming at her 18-year-old son. "We are very proud of him."

Rai'Yek gave a shy smile before drifting over to greet Andi and Charlie with hugs. Again, the bell rang, and Sarah rose to get it. She returned with Daniel Jackson, Sha're, and a teenaged girl of about 15. She had Daniel's blue eyes and hair color (save for some blonde highlights that were dyed in), and a Caucasian complexion, but she had Sha're's curls and smile.

"ANDI!!!" she shrieked.

She leapt over to her friend, hugging her. Andi smiled broadly and squeezed back.

"Hi Marie."

Marie also gave hugs to Charlie and Rai'Yek. Daniel smiled.

"It's good to be back together again, isn't it? " he said.

"Yes." said Sha're in her deeply accented voice. "Marie has been excited about this for almost a month!"

Charlie "ahem'd"

"We're going up to the roof, ok?" he said. "We've got stuff to discuss."

"Oh, do you?" Jack said teasingly. "Fine, you may go to the roof."

All four kids simultaneously lined up according to height (Charlie, Rai'Yek, Marie, and Andi), and saluted. They trouped out, but just before they left, Sarah called out: " RECITE HOUSE RULE 16!"

"THE TELESCOPE IS NOT FOR SPYING ON THE NEIGHBORS!" the teens chanted back. Both adult and teen parties laughed, and then the kids left.

SG-1 was truly amazed. Jack looked at his teammates.

"Roof?"

"Roof." they replied.

They followed them up the fire escape, and when they found them, they were all huddled together on the gravel of the roof. Charlie pulled out four sets of dog tags.

"I had Dad get them for us." he said. "They're for our 'No Parents Vacation' this year."

"Sweet!" said Andi, as she put hers on. "Did you get everything set up?"

"Depends. Rai'Yek, Marie, did your parents say you could join this one?" Charlie implored.

Rai'Yek nodded.

"Father says it would be an excellent way to go about my training."

"Yeah, Dad says my linguist training would help too." said Marie. "So, I'm in."

Charlie grinned.

"Good. So, in two weeks, we head for Cheyenne Mountain for training in the 'Gate program, courtesy of General Hammond."

Marie raised he hand.

"The board recognizes civilian delegate Dr. Marie Jackson." Charlie said. "Doc, whattaya have for us?"

"I propose that we have a name for ourselves. Our parents were SG-1, so what does that make us? I have the suggestion of SG-1.5." Marie said in a very serious manner.

"The motion is before the team. Any other suggestions?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I like it." said Andi. "What do you think, Rai'Yek?"

Rai'Yek smiled.

"Perfect." he said.

"So the motion shall be made, that our team will be henceforth known as SG-1.5, all in favor say aye." Charlie instructed.

Four voices chorused "aye."

"All opposed, say nay."

Silence. Charlie smiled and put his hand forward. Andi rested hers on top of his, then Rai'Yek, then Marie.

"Team SG-1.5 forever." they all murmured.

"Meeting adjourned." Charlie announced. "Let's go back inside."

SG-1 watched as these children-THEIR CHILDREN-returned inside. Suddenly, another wave of hot and cold rushed over them and everything was dark.

When they opened their eyes, they were standing in the 'Gate room, all still clasping with both hands on what was now pure air. They all pulled back.

"What-what in God's name was that?" Daniel questioned.

"It would seem that it was another encounter with an alternate reality." Teal'C answered.

Sam rubbed her arms, a puzzled look on her face.

"But we were all with people we loved, some of which are dead! We saw four teenagers who were supposedly our kids! What kind of reality did we just see?"

Jack let out a shuddery breath, tears stinging his eyes.

"A happily ever after for everyone. A reality where we all have what we really want." he said.

"Colonel?" Sam murmured. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Jack said quietly. "Yeah..."

C'est Finit

A.N.: I hope you enjoyed. If you want me to chronicle the kid's adventures, I'll see what I can do.

LAAAA YEEEE!!!!!


End file.
